


Easy to Love

by Mun_Key



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Add tags as I go, Daddy Kink, Daehyun is 25, Daehyun is a little scary, He just creepy, Hoseok is a dick, I lied there is no banglo, Jongup And Yongguk are brothers, Kidnapping, Knife Play, M/M, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Step-Brothers, Stockholm Syndrome, Trauma, What Have I Done, banghim, bottom jongup, daeup for lyfe, dont you shame me, himchan is good but kinda not ..., i couldn’t help it, i don’t know much about bts tho so he just there for familiar names, jongup is 19, top Daehyun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-03-01 15:24:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mun_Key/pseuds/Mun_Key
Summary: Love, that was the only explanation.Fear, that was the only explanation.Love to the point of never letting go, keeping captive of someone who never belonged to him.Fear of never being freed and never gaining the ability to escape, the fear of being weak.Love is all Daehyun had ever felt and all he’s ever felt for the other.Fear was the only thing Jongup had to hold on to, fear fades.How long did that take? How long, before fear manifested itself into…Love.





	1. First

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave likes and Comments if you would like to Read this (I have it posted elsewhere but I didn’t know how it would sit with AO3 fam)

The phone buzzed, just enough so it fell from the granite counter landing into the soft rug. Of course, Jongup had been up since 5am so the need for an alarm was useless, but he hadn't noticed it anyway. It buzzed once more, this time enough to catch his attention from the shower but, the combination of shower steam and bad eyesight made it impossible for him to see the time. He knew he should hurry, the scent of this mornings breakfast wafted through every crack of the door. Soon shutting off the water, stepping from the shower knowing he still had 30 minutes before he left the bathroom due to his extensive morning routine. High-maintenance is what Junhong called it, but what does he know, he still in highschool. Yongguk paced around slightly irritated that it takes this long for his younger brother to even get ready. He knew the younger was a bit happy to start college but he couldn't see why, he had graduated, hated every bit of it. The only thing he got out of it was the loss of a close friend, although he gained two more. He finished of the last of the eggs before setting them onto the dish, Jongup was a bit of a weeb more than he would like to admit, so Yongguk took it upon himself to give the younger male a Japanese breakfast. They didn’t have many spices and Yongguk preferred to eat something in the morning that would wake him up, like spicy ramen. But, then again that was the only thing he had been eating since graduation. Soon enough the pitter-patter of Jongup’s footsteps came down the stairs, he swiveled into the kitchen all dressed up.  
“Jongup… What was the need for a full face of makeup?” Yongguk questioned the other.  
“Hyung, I wanted to impress.” He whined, he was so cute. The 19 year old sat and smiled widely at the other, he couldn't even imagine Jongup moving out. Father always at work, Mom… well she’s doing something. He’d be bored and alone, Jongup is like his son more than a brother . By the time Yongguk got snapped from his trance Jongup was grabbing his backpack and hugging the other goodbye, he grew so fast. Jongup walked down the cold streets of the familiar neighborhood, approaching the bus stop that he knew would be another 1 hour before he even reached the school. He breath formed a cloud from his lips, teeth chattering together lightly and he had a large chunk of pants missing due to poor fashion choices but didn't regret one bit. Besides, he looked and felt cute, which was rare considering most of the time he wears shitting graphic t-shirts with American food stains on them. The bus approached, it was early today, odd. The wheels crackled in the snow as the bus made a halt in front of him, door opened greeting him to the warmth of the heater. He stepped on, tapping his card quickly before making it to the back of the bus as he nestled into the seats. No one else rode, but that was good for him, he could sleep all the way until the last stop and hopefully the bus driver woke him up once they reached the college.  
“J- Excuse me? Are you getting off at the college?” The bus driver shouted, maybe louder than was necessary. Jongup hopped up and rushed to the front of the bus, tripping over air abit before continuing on.  
“Thank you for waking me!” He hopped of the bus happily.  
“You.. uhh, you look nice for school.” The busdriver commented, but before Jongup could answer the doors were closed and the bus was off. Jongup tread though the thin, dirty snow, it had been walked in already by other students. Snow crunched under his white shoes, he was sure he hasn't seen that bus driver before and he seemed young, but he had mask over his face. His voice seemed kinda familiar, but of course it could just be a driver he hadn't paid attention too. A hard slap on his backside snapped him from his thoughts, he whipped his head around searching for the culprit.  
“Moon Jongup, all the guys have been waiting for you to make it to Uni!” What the hell was this guys name? Jongup couldn't even rack his brains to scrape up who the jerk was, he was tall, as most people were to him. “You know me Jongup, come on baby. Don't tell me you forgot your first kiss huh?” The male snaked his arms around Jongup’s shoulders and pulled him close, right through the barrier of comfort. “You look so pretty today, did you do it for me? Mhh, you know you're legal now, right?” He nearly purred.  
“Hoseok, please I don't want to be late to class.” That's his name and Jongup couldn't make any promises that he’d bother to remember it. The other chuckled, it was endearing and most likely the reason jongup let the other kiss him back then. His backpack was slipped off of him from someone else, he felt crowded, how many friends does this idiot have.  
“What class do you have first baby?” Hoseok nudged him through the gates.  
“Um, I have to go to the Arts building?” He took a tour of the school, he knows how to get there, but having a bunch of goons carry his books instead of himself, he’d happily do. The older males slender arm wrapped around his waist, act cute, and that’s just what he did until they got to the building.  
“I’ll be waiting after you get out, don't keep me waiting” He smiled as he walked away, the tall goon passed him his bag then followed suit behind Hoseok. Of course the class was boring, he didn’t know anyone and the teacher made all 143 of the students introduce themselves. As promised, Hoseok was outside waiting for him, this time alone.  
“Hello Hyung.” Jongup walked passed him expecting the other to follow him, instead he received a harsh grab onto his wrist yanking him next to the other. “I have Mathematics hyung, that building is all the way across campus from here!”  
“Let’s take a shortcut.” Hoseok lead him behind the cafeteria and the theatre, halting his steps. He moved Jongup near he wall, hand unzipping the layers of jackets he had underneath.  
“No!” Jongup slapped the other.  
“You knew how bad I've wanted you, and you wanted to come to school and tease me? Baby I know you want this just as much as I do, you remember that kiss right?” His breath was ragged, but Jongup did remember the kiss. He was 16, and Yongguk told him not to go to some stupid party, he did anyway. He got drunk, wasted, he danced with older people and acted like one of them. Hoseok danced with him, gave him compliments and more drinks, then he kissed him. Grossly, tongue and all, hair pulling and slob and Jongup didn’t enjoy it. He pushed the other away only to get pushed back onto the couch and bit on his neck, he felt defaced and ugly.  
“Hoseok get off, I was 16! You were just a pervert!” Jongup pushed the older male and ran, he didn't want to go to class, but he knew he had to.  
“Jongup! Jongup! Come on!” A loud kick to a trash can was heard causing heads to turn as they watched Jongup flee the area. Now, he has an enemy, hopefully something would happen, anything, so he wouldn't have to come to school.  
Hoseok stood behind the building, pulling a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. They fell to the ground harshly as he doubled over holding his stomach.  
“What the hell?” He spit. A harsh yank to his shirt brought him to his feet before he got a lock on the assaulter. “Who’re you!” He didn’t even recognize the guy.  
“If you every even think about touching him again, I’ll kill you.” The assailant threw him to the ground and ran off before he could even get the chance to fight back.  
**WHY DID YOU DO THAT**  
**WHAT IF JONGUP HATES YOU**  
**WHAT IF HE TELLS JONGUP**  
**ACT**  
**YOU HAVE TO ACT**  
**SOON**  
**SOON**


	2. Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Defiance: open resistance; bold disobedience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I’m late, life punched me in the gut and didn’t hold back this time.

He ended his day as he had started, the satisfying crunch of dirtied snow under his boots, entering yet another building. Class upon boring class, maybe he made a mistake not taking that year off of school to travel, many of his peers had done it. But luckily, this was the last professor he’d have to see until tomorrow. The professor looked as though he wanted to leave just as much as the students did, occasionally looking at his phone and sighing unnecessarily loud. Who could blame him, someone had been letting go of toxic gases since the 100 plus students had entered the large room. He wasn’t doing anything, and if he remembers correctly, he could just walk out. Go home early and go to sleep, but of course his social anxiety made that virtually impossible. The thought of even getting up and stared at made Jongup sweat, so instead he just sunk down in the hard seat and waited.

“Um… do you plan on leaving today?” A loud voice woke him. Was it dark outside? Jongup squinted at the stained windows. “I mean at first, I didn’t want to wake you while you seemed so peaceful. But, I’m about to lock up soon.” Jongup searched for the voice laying his eyes on a frazzled professor. 

“Sorry Mr.Kim, I didn’t realize I had fallen asleep.” Jongup grabbed his bag and laptop. The older man waved him down to the front of the room. Every step he took seemed to echo off the walls of the empty classroom, hopefully he hadn’t missed the last bus home, he’d better call Yongguk. 

“Tell Yongguk to come by, it’s been awhile.” Mr. Kim smiled, this is weird. Considering all class he had a frown on his face that seemed to never move, but once you get close to him… he was very handsome. 

“You know my brother?” Jongup was in awe, Yongguk had friends? The older man just nodded smiling, before pulling out his phone. 

“Could you maybe give him my number.” Jongup searched his pocket for the thin phone, before pulling it out and typing every digit Mr.Kim told him. “The last bus should be coming soon, if you miss it I can give you a ride.”  
“Thank you Sun-saeng-nim , but I think a can manage.” How did Mr.Kim know yongguk? 

“Himchan.”

“What?”

“My name is Kim Himchan, I’m the same age as your brother. You can call me hyung outside of class.” Jongup smiled and walked away from the older, he checked the time and realized maybe he shouldn't be walking. The campus was quiet creepy at night and the last thing he needs right now is to fight off a purse snatcher. Most of the snow had melted leaving the sidewalks ugly, spotted with dry patches and wet patches. He couldn't even sit down, the benches were soaked and it was -6 c. The only thing he could do was call Yongguk so the older wouldn’t think he was dead, maybe he should text him, avoid the nagging at least until he makes it home. He lifted his phone, 30%, 13 missed calls, and 31 messages. 

Gukkie-hyung: Jongup I swear if you don't come home!

Uppie: Okay… 

Gukkie-hyung: I WAS WORRIED. Where are you????

Uppie: I’m just leaving the school

Uppie: Fell alseep in class 

Uppie: *asleep 

Gukkie-hyung: Do you need me to come pick u up?

Uppie: Nah, the last bus is on its way. BTW this guy named Himchan asked me to give this to u.

Uppie: xxx-xxx-xxxx, Do you know him.

Gukkie-hyung: OH… I what thank see you later bye!

Jongup shrugged and decided that he could pry on it later, hopefully Yongguk would spill soon he’s not great at keeping secrets anyways. The bus rode over the hill, stopping in front of him. The doors opened, a heat wave wiped over his face causing him to glow pink. He stepped on, tapped his card, and looked at the driver. Sane guy from this morning, what a long work day, maybe you should speak instead of starting at the guy.

“I didn’t think I made it…” Jongup attempted to start a conversation, his voice echoed. The driver just looked at him, maybe he was tired, the only thing Jongup could see was the mole under the driver’s left eye. He wore a beanie cap pulled halfway down his forehead, and a black mask probably to protect for getting sick. He sat in the seat nearest the driver, they rode in silence. Why bother, this guy has had a long day a probably doesn't want to be spoken to. 

“I’m sorry, I had thought you were on your phone. I...I was actually running early so you made it just fine.” His was smooth and thick, he had an accent for sure. 

“Where are you from driver?” Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back. Jongup thought of this, why? The bus was empty yet he feels like he need to keep watch, he looked into the mirror above the driver, their eyes locked on eachother.

“Busan, but i've lived here for awhile.” The bus rattled, passing buildings and cityscapes. He mistook the look in the driver eye, maybe, was he tired? What is that look, was it safe?

“Was there a reason you moved?” The driver just nods, there was, don’t press the topic. The bus creaked, it sounded old, and by the look of the seat covering it is, he remembers in elementary these were the same covering on those buses. He would ride with Yongguk and get off one stop ahead of him and one of their friends, he can’t remember his name, but he was nice to Jongup. He was from busan too, and accent so thick Jongup could swear he was speaking another language. He gave him a nickname that stuck with him for life, Uppie, he remind Jongup how cute he was everyday they saw each other. Yongguk would always say that the other male would take Jongup for his own brother and he’d always answer with. “I wouldn't want him like that.”

“Oh,no…” The bus slowed a loud sigh came past the driver lips.

“What? What happening?” Jongup looked around, they were in a busy downtown-like area. Nightlife booming with neon signs decorating the clubs, bars, and stores. 

“The bus broke down, ugh, we have to wait for them to bring another.” The driver stood up and stretched, he was tall, as most were to Jongup. “We can wait in here, but with no heat we’ll be dying soon…” Jongup laughed as the driver opened the door, he followed behind the other male looking at the people stopping on the sidewalk to see why bus 30098 decided to stop in the middle of the road. The driver seemed to know where he was going, so Jongup just followed, the came upon a small bar. Pink light line the windows giving it a mysterious aura , the opened and the smoke poured out from the ground. “We can eat for the inconvenience, maybe even grab a drink?” He took off his mask as they enter the hazy room, only a couple people sat at the chair with a small stage up front. 

“Do you want to sing?” The bartender looked at the driver, Jongup would sure like to get some names. “I mean nobody will go up…”

“I’ll sing, I just need backup or something?” Jongup sat in silence, watching as the driver and bartender conversated. “Give some wings and a strawberry martini, for the kid.” He just smiled and acted cutely, it was all he could do. Yes, he wasn’t legally allowed to drink, yes Yongguk would probably curse him out. Would he probably drink anyway, maybe even go on the stage and dance a little. 

“I’m going to head to the bathroom.” Jongup walked to the back, following the repeated signs above him. He didn't need to use the bathroom, he just is going against everything Yongguk has ever told him no to do, but he’s not in a dangerous area. Anxiety prevented him from doing much of what he wanted to do, and this was a social situation he couldn’t see himself in. He powdered his his face before exiting the bathroom, while his gradient lip was gone, the eyeliner and eyebrows stayed put. As he walked back out he notice that driver had taken off his beanie, he had light-brown hair that fell over his left eye. 

“There you are, here, you drink and food.” He smiled at Jongup, his thick lips coming together before walked towards the small stage. Then music started, MOVE by Taemin, his voice was just like his accent. His eye were closed the majority of the song, he sat on a bar stool swaying as the song came to a closing. By the time Jongup had finished his drink and was hoping the driver would buy him another one. The small crowd clapped wildly as he slipped out of the spotlight back toward Jongup and the bartender. “They said about 20 minutes and they should be good.” The driver….

“What is your name?” Jongup grabbed the end of his jacket before he could slip away again. 

“You first.” He stated with a teasing tone. 

“Moon Jongup.” 

“Jung Daehyun.” He smiled at the college student before grabbing his hands and taking him to the stage with him. “I’m 25 years old and I hate being a bus driver.” 

“Um… I’m 19 and I like to dance.” It was probably the best date Jongup has ever been on, and he wasn’t even on date. DDD started to blast through the speakers, Jongup smiled knowing he knew ever movement and hip shake to this song. Jongup began to dance receiving whistle and hoots as Daehyun sung, truly the best date he had been on. He was so tired all of a sudden, probably because he used an excessive amount of energy dancing to Peek-a-boo among many other girl group songs. Soon enough Daehyun said something about the bus being ready and pulled him from the building into the cold air of the night.

“I’m so sorry Uppie.” What was he talking about? “This is the only way I could get…” It sounded like Jongup was underwater, his voice faded in and out. 

“Daehyun?” His words were slurred.

“I love you, I’m so sorry baby.” Why was he sorry… 

 

-

 

It was dark, poor bus driver had to probably carry him to his house. That means he had missed the second day of school, he’s going to be failing before he even started. Jongup moved around the bed, it seemed larger than usual today. Maybe even odd feeling, just enough for him to get out of bed and go search for the lights. He dragged his hands along the walls, there would be at least a bit of light from the window, right? He didn't run into any familiar dressers or stepped on any clothes from the morning before. His hand hit the switch, once again in an unfamiliar place, flick. He squinted at the wall, it was cover from floor to ceiling with pictures behind the circular bed. Jongup crept closer, that kid looks familiar, kinda dead inside.

Local 10 year old wins national dance off! 

Dance prodigy Moon Jongup gains offers from YG

He face burned with fear, tears streamed down his face as he fought to catch his breath. He fell to the floor meeting with his own graduation pictures, his breath leaving to fast from his lungs to get a full breath. He was going to die, he was sure of it. Drool spilled from his mouth as he saw the door creak open.

“Oh, Uppie! You look sick are you okay baby?” Accent… Jongup was lifted back onto the bed with ease. He faced the ceiling in shock, why? 

Daehyun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uppie what will happen to you?


	3. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advice 101  
> Listen to your older siblings.

Tears stained his red cheeks, the warmth of the room didn't soothe or comfort him. Jongup’s eyes burned and his stomach growled hungrily, there was food sitting on the small wooden night-stand next to the bed, but he was sure if he ate it he would die. But now he was going to lose his life to dehydration and starvation, while equally bad, he finds it better than to lose it to Daehyun. He hasn’t been out of the bed, too scared to move as the movement and sounds from the older male were heard outside the door. When would he just finish the job? Maybe he would torture him, he’s been here for two days. He couldn't even tell what time it was, he lifted himself from the velvet silk sheets. He searched around the room, eyes taking in every bit of detail in could in the dimmed lighting. He notices a door, it seemed like a closet but it had a light on, he could see the thin line of light peeking from under the door. Jongup has been so paranoid he had barely taken in his surroundings, Yongguk had always told him when in danger, pay attention. Next step after is to discover, find anything you can use as a weapon. He creaked out of the bed, feet falling into the plush fur carpet as he made his way to the door. He had to listen closely, not having heard the footsteps outside of the main door he decided this was the best time to take a chance. 

Jongup held onto the wall, he body too tired to even carry himself. He has been refusing all the food and drinks given to him, and he hasn’t used the bathroom. Clutching the handle as if his life-line, he slowly twisted the gilded knob. His heart pounded against his ribs, thin layer of sweat coating his face. Pressing the door open he was greatly relieved, the room was white, pure white, tiles lined the floor. A bathroom, he stepped in each footstep more careless than the last one. The large vanity-style mirror welcomed him, to a puffy face, red eyes, and dark circles. Truthfully the bathroom itself was out of a fairytale, with a splash of prison, still had not even one window. The stand alone bathtub gave him a sense of slight royalty, if he weren’t going to die he’d be happy about this. He closed the door, as soon as his sights set on the toilet he just had to use it. Once he washed his hands, he spotted a white silk robe hanging on the bathroom door a small black pouch hanging as it’s partner. Jongup could just lock himself in here, save his life a little, but he’s sure the psycho had a way of getting in no matter what he tried to pulling.   
“Uppie?” That saturated voice spoke from behind him. He body instantly fell to the ground, he back towards the far end of the bathroom. 

“Get away from me!” Jongup shouted even though he didn’t have anything to defend himself with. The older male just smiled at him sadly, he looks as though he were hurt from Jongup’s words. 

“Uppie… I… I got this bathroom made for you. You remember how you would always tell Hyung how you wanted a model mirror?” Jongup felt sick, he told Yongguk that often back in primary school. 

“How...how do you know that?” Jongup hissed at the other. 

“Ah, you don’t remember me Uppie? That’s saddening I had been waiting for our reunion. I missed you so much baby.” The elder took a step closer to his captive. Jongup’s chest strained in an attempt to not hyperventilate, he was crying again. “Don’t be scared of me Uppie, I won’t hurt you.” 

“You are going to kill me…” Pretty much the only words he could manage to squeeze out of his lungs. Daehyun looked at him for a moment, his face twisted in confusion.

“Why… why would I kill you?” He seemed genuinely confused, like what he has done should make Jongup think that. “Uppie? I thought I would hurt you…” Jongup’s soft hands trembled as the other male stepped closer to him, each step gaining more confidence. “Hyung will go get you a towel, take a hot bath and get ready for dinner.” He spun on his heel before stepping out of the bathroom, quickly returning with a white towel and sponge. He walked the the stand-alone tub gently pushing the handle until water began to pour, steam pushing itself into the air. Daehyun poured lavender scented bubble-bath in to the running water, the scent coated the room as bubbles appeared in the water. Once done, he traced his way back to the door frame watching Jongup intently. Does he want me to undress? Jongup stood and stared into the other males eyes, he had that look again… Jongup tugged on his belt, letting it fall to the ground as he looked at he other male. 

Daehyun snapped from his gaze like he was in another world, he smiled at Jongup and closed the door as he left. Jongup allowed the rest of his clothing to fall to the floor in soft piles, before stepping into the tub letting his body fully settle into the water. He grabbed the sponge and scrubbed his body viciously, his body burned pink after he was done. He let out the water and stepped out onto the tiles, wiping down his body, he then stepped over to the robe and mysterious black package. He took the package and ripped it open, obviously it was left for him. 

“Makeup?” Jongup whispered to no one in particular. He laid it out on the counter puzzled, he dug deeper into the bag, underwear. They were black briefs, enough to carry everything, not enough to cover everything, half of his butt-cheek will be out. But, he doesn't think he can put back on the other ones. Among rest the ‘Gifts’ was a flat-iron and necklace labeled D. Jongup slipped on the silk robe, it stopped mid-thigh. When he walked into the room, the door was open, he raced to it maybe even hoping for escape. The air was warm and the smell was delicious it looked like an up-scaled living room of course, without windows. He took light steps into the room, it had a open floor, the counter separating the kitchen from the rest of the room. It was considerably larger than the bedroom, but the bedroom wasn’t smaller either. A strong arm wrapped around his waist, his breath hitched as he hadn’t heard anyone around him.

“You smell so good, let's go eat.’ Daehyun let him go before walking into the kitchen, Jongup followed behind him hesantanly. Around the corner sat a dining table, dish upon dish sat on the table. Jongup’s stomach growled loudly, Daehyun seemed to have noticed because he pulled out a chair for the younger. He sat down not even daring to touch the food before the other male said something, this could be his last meal. “Eat Uppie, I made all of this for you. I hope you get chubby and cute, please eat well baby.” Daehyun smirked. Jongup fetched the chopsticks before stuffing everything into this month near him, he probably looked like a pig. “Ah, you are so cute. Yongguk-hyung has probably never seen you eat like this.” Jongup dropped his food, he stared at the other.

“How do you know my brother?” His soft voice shook. 

“Oh Uppie you really don’t remember?” Daehyun stood up and walked out of the room, leaving Jongup to his thoughts and questions. Soon he return with a single piece of paper, he placed it in front of Jongup before going back to his seat. The younger lifted the thin paper, it was an old polaroid photo, 2 young boys holding up a small child who had a mole right on his nose. Yongguk and their friend from busan held up Jongup, a large smile plastered on all their faces. 

“Yongguk… he’ll kill you.” Jongup whispers. 

“You think he can kill me Uppie, I don’t want to fight hyung. But, if it was for you, I’d kill anybody.” His toned changed, he look at Jongup as though he were prey. Jongup continued to eat, while the food was beyond great, he didn’t want to be in here with him for to long. Once he finished he stood up, hoping that would signal that he was ready to leave, Daehyun got the message luckily and picked up the younger males dish. Jongup left the way they came, he was going to be lock in the room again without any entertainment. Daehyun went to the kitchen and placed the dirtied dishes into the sink, he came back and led Jongup the rest of the way to the room door. “Uppie, I have to work tomorrow. But I left a some games for you and the fridge is full of snacks, i'll leave an outfit for you in the bathroom.” Jongup nodded to his words, each one laced with that toxic accent. The door was locked, right? Daehyun opened the door for him and trotted to the large bed, patting it softly as if to call Jongup to it. 

“I’m not sleepy.” Jongup wanted to be defiant, if he was going to be stuck here until the cops got him. 

“Oh?” Daehyun shuffled around for a bit. He stepped to jongup looking down onto his bare legs. “Uppie…” He nearly purred the youngers name. Jongup took a step back, pulling on the hem of the robe in an attempt to hide himself. Daehyun walked a circle around him, like a scavenger in flight. He stared for a moment before walking towards the door, Jongup assumed that meant to follow the older man, but he was very reluctant to do so. 

“Um… actually I think i’ll just go to bed.” Jongup sat on the soft bedding and pulling the covers up to his neck, Daehyun smiled at him before turning off the lights and shutting the door. He should try to keep track of the days, who knows how long he’ll be here. Yongguk would kill Daehyun, he betrayed him in such a way. What changed… whatever it was Daehyun wasn’t the nice kid he used to be, definitely wasn’t half as comforting. He slept surprisingly, although he turned throughout the night and was sure he woke up and saw Daehyun standing in front of the bed. Once he woke up again he assumed it was morning, because there Daehyun was brushing his teeth with suit and tie on. He wasn’t a bus driver? Is that a question Daehyun will answer if Jongup asked?

“Good morning baby.” Daehyun had briefcase by his side. He was leaving, but for how long? Exscape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys, a family member passed and there was a lot going on. Each Sunday new chapter babyz LEAVE KUDOS PLEASE. I want to get some art made for the fic, dm Jojomojoz (on Instagram) and ask her if she will. She’s the few artist you enjoy Daeup ;-;


	4. We Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yongguk it’s not your fault, we all know you think it is.

It was an aching pain, only if he had went to pick him up. 4 days, after the first 72 hours the police got the FBI involved, after those 72 hours they aren't looking for a survivor. They’re looking for a body. What happened, what if he’s dead? Yongguk’s head pounded, he hasn’t slept in 3 days and every limb on his body felt heavy. Constant calls and constant questions, the police had asked him the same thing at least 15 times. By the end of the first day, Yongguk had called the detective more than the other had called him with new information, maybe he should rest, his body wanted to but his mind did not. 

“When was the last time you spoke to him? Where was headed to? Do you know anyone who would have wanted to harm him?” Detective Ilhoon asked him repeatedly, all questions Yongguk was able to answer with full confidence. The police were in the process of questioning people along the bus route, from store owners to home owners if they had seen anything strange. Yongguk couldn't tell if this was going to be a waste of time, or will help them find the younger , but he already feels as though he’s aged within the past couple of days. 

His phone rang loudly, the buzzing seemed to last forever. He picked up the thin device, before pressing answer and clicking the speakerphone icon. For a moment he had gotten slightly excited, maybe Jongup’s voice would fill the room and tell him he's alright. 

“Yongguk, come to the station.” Ilhoon spoke seriously, did they get a clue? Yongguk rushed out the door, his hair was disheveled, and the bags under his eyes seemed like bruises. He dug in his pockets fishing out the keys as his phone was slung onto the passenger seat of the car, he could hear Ilhoon’s words but wasn’t listening. Another voice interrupted the detectives words, it was semi-deep it seemed familiar? 

“Guk, I know you aren’t listening we’ll tell you everything when you get here.” The phone hung up, and Yongguk was already halfway to the station. It was snowing, pure, is how Jongup would describe it. It was his favorite time of the year, seeing the freshly fallen snow made Yongguk want to cry. Something that used to bring joy to him was now causing immense heartache, he has reached the station. The car was parked hastily and uneven, if it weren’t for the fact that he parked in the back he would have surely gotten a ticket. He nearly ran from the car, like it could explode any second before he reached the glass doors to the station. He was greeted by a thin women placed at the front desk, her eyes became weary as soon as she met with his. 

“Yongguk-ssi, please come this way. Detective Ilhoon has to discuss many changes with you, the case… it went public.” She whisper the last part as she stood up, she waved her hand lightly as to tell the older male to follow. They met at the elevator and waited in silence, once it arrived she walked in, she was slightly intimidating. She had a confidence about her that you could just sense. 

“Ah… what does he have to discuss?” Yongguk pulled on the hem of his shirt, unlike the front desk women, Yongguk looked intimidating but was the opposite. Talking to a stranger about this was already stressful enough, luckily they had finally reached the 13th floor. She walked out and he followed behind, did he speak too low? Had she not heard what he had asked?

“He’ll tell you everything, he didn’t give me any details.” So she had heard him, but didn’t have any answers. She led him to a door labeled “Active Cases” before creaking open the door, and poking her head in. “He’s here.” She swiveled around and walked away, leaving Yongguk to walk in. There was a single table, a skinny male with shaggy brown hair sat at it, Ilhoon to the right, and another male with sleek raven hair to the left. Yongguk urged himself to walk into the tense room, each step echoed. Was this a suspect or witness? His eye met with Ilhoon’s, begging to ask a million questions. The raven haired male turned around to face Yongguk, he looked very familiar.

“Yongguk, this student came to me with some information I think you’d like to hear.” The raven haired man spoke. The skinny male at the table looked up, and Yongguk only grew more confused. 

“Hoseok?” He was perplexed considering he hadn’t seen the other male since high school. He looked at the other mystery guy, he looks really familiar too. Was he a popular student at the old high school? He was handsome enough to be one, but wouldn't Yongguk remember him then? Now that he thinks about it, Jongup had given him the number to one of his old classmates before he went missing. It was that cute chubby kid, Yongguk had a crush on the other so he protected him from bullies often. He hadn’t had time to talk to the other yet, maybe he could help Yongguk cope, he was always good at it. 

“I was with Jongup the day he went missing.” Hoseok interrupted his thoughts. “ I had been helping him to his classes.”

“What does that have to do with him going missi-” The raven boy look at Yongguk worriedly, he shut up.

“W-when we came from the arts building he went on to class, and someone attacked me.” Hoseok couldn't even look into Yongguk’s eyes, he wasn't telling the full truth. “I don't know who it was, be told me he’d kill me if I touched Jongup again.” He finally made eye contact, if he had more to tell he wasn't going to say it here. 

“Did you get any looks at the attacker?” Ilhoon finally interjected the questioning. 

“The only thing I got was that it was a guy, besides that he was covered head to toe.” Hoseok explained. Ilhoon questioned him further asking him the same questions he had asked Yongguk the days prior. Yongguk stood outside the door soon the only guy’s whose name he didn't know join him outside. 

“He doesn’t seem to be giving much information Yongguk, i'm sorry for wasting your time.” The male spoke finally as he push his dark hair from his face, he was pretty. But, this wasn’t the time for Yongguk to me admiring that. 

“You didn’t waste my time, anything helps. Jongup… was he one of your students?” Yongguk asked. The other looked at him and nodded, then he stared at the other. “Why.. why are you staring at me?” 

“You don’t know who I am? It’s me.” He spoke quickly before reaching into his pockets and rustling around. He pulled out a pair of thin glasses, before placing them on his face an puffing up his cheeks. He looks like that kid from highschool, he had such a crush on him, he really should contact him. His name was Kim Himchan, Yongguk had the name written in multiple notebooks from back then. “Hello?” Yongguk snapped from his daze, he had been staring at the other for about 20 silent seconds. 

“You really are clueless Yongguk-ah. Himchan, my name is Ki-”

“Kim Himchan!” Yongguk sounded more exciting than he meant to, he’s changed. “You looked so different i hadn’t recognized you.” Himchan smiled at him and began to walk towards the elevator, Yongguk followed. Buttons were pressed and before they knew it they were already back by the front desk, the thin women stood once more, heels hitting against the marble floor with each step. Yongguk peaked at the name tag on her desk, Seulgi, it suits her. 

“Yongguk-ssi the press is crowding outside, we have evacuated your family from your house and set them up in a hotel. Would you like a hotel or would you like to live with someone momentarily?” She asked as she pushed them back into the hall. “If the press gets ahold of anything they’ll twist the story, we don’t need to provoke his captor.” 

“Ah- I guess I can get a h-” He spoke slowly before Himchan cut him off.

“ I have a guest room, he can stay with me.” Himchan smiled happily, Seulgi handed his a small piece of paper. 

“Alright, please write you address on here and give it to the driver once I take you to the car. Ilhoon and I are the only people, besides you, who know where Yongguk will be.” Yongguk just watched from the sidelines. She lead the out the back, to a black car with deeply tinted windows. Yongguk got in first before looking back at Seulgi, worry written on his face. 

“I will get Ilhoon to send you everything we find out.” She smiled at him, although the smile looked forced. Himchan got in on the other side handing the paper to the driver as he sat down, he watched as Yongguk’s hand shook. They sat in silence before they pulled up to a modern house, long windows coated the outside all shut off with velvet maroon curtains. It took only 15 minutes to get there it's was closer to the station than Yongguk’s house. 

“Your doing well for yourself I see.” Yongguk open his door, he didn’t have any clothing over here. 

“You have on Gucci and you have the nerve... “ Himchan got out and tapped the hood of the car to signal the driver to leave. He walked up the long pathway before typing in the code on the door, Yongguk waited silently behind him. Himchan turned around and grabbed his hand as he opened the door, Yongguk couldn't even get a glimpse at the house before Himchan had dragged him up the stairs into a room. “You need to sleep Guk, you look awful.” Himchan forced the other onto the bed, even though he wasn’t fighting back. He pulled thick blankets over the tanned male before sitting on the bedside. “What's the keycode to your house, i'll go get your clothes.” But Yongguk had already fallen asleep, himchan sighed as he looked at the other, Yongguk is still handsome. “I can help you Gukkie, you know I always will.” He spoke to himself. He rested his head on the other males chest, listening closely to his heartbeat as light snore left the other. 

 

It’s hot, he should motivate himself to take a shower. Yet he has been laying in the same spot since that lunatic left. He clawed his way out of the thick blankets before tiptoeing to the bathroom, even though he was alone he remained cautious. Another black bag was left for him, he reached for it dumping the contents onto the white pristine countertops. Candy, more makeup, snacks, underwear, one shirt, and a pair of shorts. Jongup turned on the water and stripped as it filled the room with steam, testing it with his toes before allowing himself to sink into the hot water. Daehyun had changed the body wash, vanilla must be what he wanted the younger to smell like. Jongup scrubbed his body pink once again, he wants to see Yongguk and tell him he’s okay. He let out the water and lifted up for the tub, a towel was left for him on the counter but he didn’t use it. He air dried as he fixed his hair and washed his face, he put on makeup… why? Jongup frowned as he looked at the choice of underwear, while the lavender color was nice he can't say he enjoyed the ruffles around the waistband and legs, but it was better than putting back on the black ones that barely held anything. The outfit was odd, it made him look like a child. The sleeves to the pink sweater went well past his hands, and the only way you could see the white shorts were if he had raised his arms. He was alone, hopefully he can find a way out of this room. He left the bathroom ad walked toward the door of the room, it was probably locked right? But, Daehyun said he had left games for the other. He twisted the door knob… it opened. Jongup slapped himself mentally, he could have walked around a long time ago, he had never even tried to open the door. 

Maybe he could even try to find a window or exit of some sort, hope filled him. He ran around the carpet searching every nook of the house, Daehyun’s room… he wanted to snoop. His room looked more like normal one than the extravagant one Jongup slept in, it was cleaned neatly. Suits hung on the closet door , he creaked open the closet. Stepping into it slowly, a gun rack. He ran his fingers on the large weapons, worry written on his face. Hunting knives to switch blades, Daehyun's closet held it all. A large crate sat in the back of the closet, Jongup grabbed a small blade and hid it in his pockets before sitting in front of the crate. He opened it with ease, shutting it quickly as a blush covered his face. He rushed from the closet and back into the room, he was heated. He looked at the picture near the elder’s bed, it was of Jongup. Another blush coated his face, surely he looked like a tomato by now. He ran out of the room and down the hallway, bumping into something before falling onto his butt, he looked up before his face filled with dread.

“Daehyun hyung... “ Jongup whispered. 

“What were doing? Please don't lie to me Uppie, I hate liars.” Daehyun pulled the younger to his feet. “I said what were you doing.” This time his voice grew angry. 

“I’m sorry hyung!” Jongup winced at a hit that never came. He looked at the other for a second before deciding it was best not to lie. “I was being nosy.”

“What did you see.” That was a demand and Jongup answered without hesitation.

“Guns, the knifes, and the… umm. “ A blush cover his cheeks again. Suddenly a smile drenched Daehyun’s face. 

“You saw the crate?” He chuckled deeply. “Did you like it?” He pulled Jongup close and whispered into his ear. “Don’t break my trust again Uppie.” He ran his hands down the younger males back he pushed up the sweater and dug his thumbs into the waistband of the shorts, he smiled as he ran his thumbs along the ruffles on the underwear. Jongup pushed lightly at his chest, his light whimpers only made Daehyun want to press on. “I’ll have to lock up my things noe Uppie, why do you have a knife in your pocket?” The elder removed the blade from Jongup’s pants. “You must have wanted to use it hm?” Flicking opens the blade, he guided it across Jongup’s cheek. “I love you Uppie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the long asf hiatus, I had a family member pass away and it was really hard to write again. But I’m happy to get back into it. One of my artist friends wishes to make a short comic on her Instagram, I’ll post when she does. Thanks for sticking around guys ❤️❤️❤️


	5. I Just Want to Feel Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Week one of Jongup missing, Who can help Yongguk? A forbidden blossom is blooming and no one is The there to stop him, he won’t stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be careful of who you know, they can hurt the ones you care for the most. 
> 
> (on a plus note, Jongup is cute as ever!)

Yongguk gazed out of the windows, the snow melted once again. Dead trees held onto the frost as if it were its new leaves, his eyes grew heavy. Himchan had left an hour ago, he needed to go get some of Yongguk’s clothing. Already not enjoying being alone, it gave him time to be one with his thoughts. A car’s headlights flashed into the window, the engine soon shut off, and the door creaked open. 

“Guk, I went shopping for you. I also got some of your clothes but… you dress too dark.” Himchan sat the bag on the ground before closing the door behind him. Yongguk watched him before standing up and helping the other with the bags. “Sit down! You make me feel small.” Himchan poked his finger in Yongguk’s chest before snatching his hand away. He looked closely, near yongguk’s collar bones, his eyes tracing the tattoo just beneath them. 

“I don’t think I had this last to we were together.” Yongguk’s deep voice echoed through the house, Himchan’s face grew red. “Do you want to see it? Come on.” Yongguk latched around Himchan’s wrist, pulling him to the living room. He sat on the couch and pulled his shirt over his head, he kicked up his feet and began to lay on his back. Himchan stared blankly, his inner nerd was going to come out, he was so nervous he felt like crying. “You haven’t changed Channie.” A genuine smile crossed Yongguk’s face for the first time since Jongup went missing. Just like back then, he’d kiss Himchan’s hand in the hallway and the other would curse and cry, he hasn't changed at all. 

“Shut up! I-I have to go somewhere, i’ll be home before nightfall.” Himchan rushed from the living room and out of the door, a thick blush coating his face like a mask. He sat in the car for a moment before pulling out his phone, dialing quickly. It rang for moment, only for a moment. 

“Go to your room, alright baby.” A familiar voice to Himchan called through the phone. “Hey Himchan, what is this about?”

“First of all, rude. Second of all, who are you talking to?” Himchan asked the younger. 

“I got a boyfriend, he’s really cute. But i’m a little upset with him, he doesn't listen well… I might have to punis-” 

“Okay Daehyun, I don’t need to know any of that. He probably doesn't listen because you're a control freak.” Himchan cranked up his car and turned on the heat . “I called you to rant about my proble-” Himchan paused for a second, confusion. “Wait you haven’t dated anyone since i’ve know you.” 

“Stuff happens, besides I didn't think it mattered.” Daehyun lied through his teeth. 

“Um… you getting a boyfriend is serious. Is it him?” Himchan questioned the other, while he doesn't know the other guys name, daehyun has had a crush on someone for a very long time. But, he has alway been secretive. 

“It’s him. Anyways what did you call me for I’m a bit busy.” Daehyun sighed. 

“Okay, so you remembered about how Yongguk is staying with me right? Well today I found out he has a chest tattoo, it is so glorious I just ahhhhhhh!” Himchan ranted in the car, and Daehyun listened as he normally does. “He hasn’t changed at all, i'm so screwed Daehyun.” 

“How’s his little brother doing?” A smirk covered Daehyun’s face. “Jongguppie, he was so cute I miss him.” Silence erupted from the phone. 

“You haven’t seen the news… I didn't want to speak about it. But, Jongup went missing about 5 days ago… Yongguk is taking it really hard. He’s scared that Jongup’s body may turn up anytime now.” Himchan spoke sadly. “Maybe I shouldn’t leave him alone right now. I call you later Dae.” Himchan hung-up maybe he was being selfish. He should stay with Yongguk, cold hands turned back off the car. He stepped out and walked back up to the door. Unlocking it to find Yongguk no where, he was probably in the room. He walked up the long staircase and into the room, the bathroom door was closed and the water ran softly. He turned the knob and poked his head in slowly. 

“Guk, I’m staying here… with you.” Himchan tried to speak quietly.

“Channie, come here.” Yongguk stated flatly, he was sad again. He hated seeing Yongguk like this, he’d do anything to help the other. Himchan took a breath before turning back around, he opened the door and stepped in. The glass door to the shower was fogged, he walked to it, his leg were heavy. Each breath seemed to get harder with each step taken.

“Guk?” Himchan tapped on the glass softly.

“Get undressed, come help me please.” A slight hiccup at the end of his sentence. Himchan’s clothes dropped to the ground in a heap, he wanted to cry and yet, he opened the glass door stepping inside. The stream wafted in front of his eyes, he moved Yongguk’s over grown hair from his face. Yongguk eyes were red, he had been crying again. Placing his cool hands on the sides of the taller males face not knowing how to help. 

“How… how do help you Gukkie…” Himchan was crying now. Yongguk smiled at the shorter male, tears staining his cheeks. 

“You feel my pain, you feel my happiness. I feel your emotions and you’ve always felt mine, how do I help you?” Yongguk placed his forehead against the other. “Tell me Channie.” 

“I don’t know. Yongguk I don’t know… “ Himchan cried against the taller man. The hot steam waved between the two, he began to sob harshly. Yongguk pushed his hair back and turned the hot water up, it heated their skin. He looked at Himchan for a short moment, water coating the both of them. Himchan loves so strongly, he feels the pain of anyone he cares for. Love. 

“Channie.” Yongguk’s voice was stern, he grabbed around the shorter males waist. No words were needed, because Himchan needed him too. Every hot breath and desperate touch, every word and every gasp.  
-  
-  
Daehyun didn’t leave this morning, he’s sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for Jongup to signal that he is up. He is, and has been for two hours. Daehyun has sat here for two hours and Jongup has to pee. The moment he moved Daehyun jumped to his feet, he stood next to the bed. He still had the switchblade in his hands, Jongup needs to get that before he decides to lock it up. 

“Did you rest well Uppie?” Daehyun seemed genuinely curious, like the younger wasn’t trapped here against his will. This was not a hilton hotel… 

“I slept well hyung.” He answered trying to make the other remain in a pleasant mood. Daehyun smiled at him before walking to the bathroom, Jongup stretched before he got out the bed, feet hitting the soft carpet as he dragged to the bathroom. There it sat right on the counter, he couldn’t grab it sadly, Daehyun watched him like a hawk. Daehyun had ran the water for him and pour a helpful amount of soap into the water, the bubbles overflowed the tub. He had strong forearms, the veins seemed powerful in themselves. Jongup let his robe hit the floor, normally Daehyun would just leave once Jongup got dressed or was getting undressed. But not today, he sat and watched the other. Jongup walked to the tub and stared back at the other, praying that he would just leave. He didn’t, maybe if… Jongup dropped down his underwear and quickly stepped into the tub, settling in the bubbles. Daehyun smirked widely before standing up, he pulled his tight turtleneck over his head. Jongup watched worriedly, scars and old bruises littered the older males body. He let his fitted jeans fall to the ground along with his undergarments, Jongup looked away quickly. 

“This bath is big enough, yes?” Daehyun steps into the bath, he feets placed behind Jongup. This prompted the younger male to move forward, he was nervous. He sat into the water with his legs on either side of Jongup, his arm snaked around the youngers chest. Jongup could feel Daehyun against him, every breath and every exhale. 

“Hyung…” Jongup tried to move forward but was pulled even closer to Daehyun's body.

“Uppie, you had on makeup yesterday? You looked very pretty, i’ll buy you more soon. If there’s anything you want I can get if for you.” Daehyun spoke with that toxic accent. 

“My freedom.” Jongup answered sternly. He looked back at Daehyun, he just stared at Jongup for a moment… nearly 40 seconds. His eyes were blank, before he piped up again. 

“Did you eat all of your snacks?” Jongup just nodded, he really isn't sure he needs to bathe, he doesn't go anywhere to even get dirty. 

“I want real food hyung, I want to leave and get air.” Jongup pressed on, Daehyun wouldn't be in a good mood much longer. His nails dug into Jongup’s hips but he held a smile on his face. “Why did you change Hyung? What happened hyung, you can tell Jonguppie.” There has to be a reason why Daehyun would do this right. 

“Uppie, you are clean. Get out and get dressed.” His eyes were blank again. 

“Hyung…” Jongup turned to the other male, he placed his hands on Daehyun's face. “Tell me what happened to you.” 

“If I told you, you would only be even more afraid of me Uppie.” Daehyun inhaled slowly. He ran his strong hands up the youngers sides, his bare nails scratching softly against Jongup’s skin. “I get vacation leave in exactly one month… you can go outside then.” 

“Yes hyung.” As much as he wanted to ask more , he couldn't bring himself to. Daehyun lifted from the water and hooked his arms under Jongup’s armpits. 

“When you were younger, I hadn’t expected your body to grow like this. It’s so … lewd.” Daehyun dragged the other with him as he stepped out of the tub. He toweled himself and Jongup down, all the captive had to do was stand there. “Put on your makeup today, you do it well. Do you enjoy it?” Daehyun pulled a normal shirt over his head, plain white. Jongup has only seen him in turtlenecks, since all this has happened. 

“I enjoy it.” Slipped on the light green underwear, bending over as he pulled them over his thick legs. 

“It’s pink, how cute.” Daehyun commented nonchalantly before grabbing the shorter man’s hips from behind. “It’s almost like you were made for me Uppie, tight pink…” 

“Stop it. Hyung stop it.” Daehyun listened well, but the way he’s looking at Jongup, neither of them is too sure how long that’s going to last. His hands dropped to his sides as he dropped his head in in guilt. Jongup put on the remainder of his clothes, which consisted of a large sweater and high socks. Daehyun's outfit was comfortable also, a plain black t-shirt and a pair of grey sweats. Daehyun watched as Jongup put on his makeup, each movement of the brush and flick of his hand. 

“You're so pretty, I love you so much.” Daehyun walked behind Jongup, rubbing his shoulders. “I can’t wait til you let me take you.” A chill ran from the base of Jongup’s spine to his head, what did he mean?   
Jongup watched as the other walked from the bathroom, Jongup caressed his own face why was he blushing? What day was it, how long has he been here?

I NEED TO GET RID OF THE DETECTIVE SOON.   
I HAVE TO KILL AGAIN…   
I DON’T WANT TO DO IT   
I HAVE TO DO IT   
FOR UPPIE… 

Daehyun paced outside the room door until his self proclaimed lover walked out, he really was cute. 

He looked happy to see Jongup, as though the younger wanted to be here. As though he wasn’t forced to be here, he really was crazy.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and be. Prepared for next chapter.
> 
> (Idk if anyone is actually reading this so I may finish it on another site.)


End file.
